Ashladdin
by AshKetchum'sGrrl100
Summary: Ash Ketchum is a street Rattata living in the magical town of Pallet Town. When he falls in love with Princess Dawn, he tries to win her heart and must rescue her from the evil sorcerer Paul, with the help of his trusty pal Pikachu and Brock the Genie.


Ashladdin

**Cast list:**

Aladdin: Ash

Princess Jasmine: Dawn

Abu: Pikachu

Sultan: James

Magic Carpet: Staraptor

Genie: Brock

Jafar: Paul

Iago: Meowth

Rajah: Buizel

Guards: Officer Jenny and the Police

Prince Achmed: Kenny

Gazeem the Thief: Jessie

Long ago, in an ancient magical town called Pallet Town, there was a young man with purple hair named Paul standing on a small hill in a field with a Meowth by his side. Just then, a young woman, a few years older than Paul, named Jessie, came riding in on a Ponyta. "You're late!" Paul said as she got off. "I apologize, my lord," Jessie said. "Do you have it?' Paul said, forgetting about the whole thing. "Right here. I had to ravage a few shops before I found it," Jessie said as she took out a half of a little red gem. Paul then took out a half that was exactly identical to the other. As soon as Paul joined the two halves together, the gem started to glow. Then, it flew away. "After it!" Paul shouted as he and Meowth jumped on their Rapidash and chased after it with Jessie following behind on her Ponyta. When they arrived at the location to which the gem flew, they saw a giant cave resembling a Persian. "At last, I have found the Cerulean Cave!" Paul said, greedily. Deep within this cave, there lied a magic lamp with a genie inside it, said to grant three wishes to whoever rubs the lamp. Paul wanted this lamp for his own nefarious purposes. "Wow, it's stunning," Jessie said getting a twinkle in her eye. "Now, listen up. You may have whatever you want, but the lamp is mine," Paul said to Jessie with a straight face. As Jessie set her foot into the entrance, the cave came to life. "Who disturbs my rest?" the cave boomed. "It is I, Jessie, the humble thief," Jessie said, trembling as she stared at the cave. "Know this, mere mortal. Only the chosen one may enter," the cave boomed in reply. "Well, go. What are you waiting for?" Paul said, impatiently. As Jessie set her foot into the cave, the cave began to shake and collapse. Jessie screamed as she tried to escape, but she was taken away underground with the cave, never to be seen again. "Noooo!" Paul yelled. "Well, dis is just great! Now how are we gonna find that stinkin' lamp?!" Meowth said, angrily. "Be patient, Meowth. We still need to find "The Chosen One," Paul said.

The next morning, it was a bright day in Pallet town. There was a group of guards chasing after a young man named Ash, with messy black hair and brown eyes, wearing a purple vest, a tiny red hat, and a pair of baggy pants with a patch in the right leg. He was carrying a loaf of bread in his arms, trying to escape the guards. "Man! I take ONE loaf of bread and suddenly I'm being chased!" Ash thought to himself. Then, he jumped from the ledge that his was standing on. After he jumped from the ledge, he became entangled in a clothesline of laundry and fell on the ground with a cloth falling on top of him. He then got an idea. He wrapped the cloth around his body, disguising himself as a woman. However, the head guard, Jenny, snuck up behind him and grabbed him from behind. The disguise did not work. "Oh, boy," Ash muttered. Then, he kicked Jenny in the face and escaped. However, he soon found himself cornered. Just when he thought he was captured, a streak of electricity shocked the guards and knocked them out. As the guards fainted, Ash looked to see a little yellow mouse standing there. He was the cause of the electricity. "Nice job, Pikachu, like always," Ash said to the little electric mouse, looking down at him as he ran to Ash's side. "Pika!" Pikachu said as he looked up at his master. "Come on, let's get out of here," Ash said as the two made a retreat, with Ash still holding the loaf of bread that he stole. As he and Pikachu hid behind a corner, he noticed two younger children, even poorer than Ash and Pikachu, rummaging through a garbage bin. Seeing what was going on, Ash and Pikachu gave half of their bread to the children and rubbed their heads and smiled as he watched them happily eat the bread. Then, they heard a fanfare, so Ash and Pikachu went to see what was going on. There was a young prince named Kenny riding to the palace on a Tauros. Then, the two younger children from before were playing and accidentally ran out in front of the prince. "Move it, you filthy brats!" Kenny snapped as he raised his whip to hit the children. However, Ash arrived just in time and saved the children. He grabbed it and threw it back in Kenny's face. "How about some manners?" Ash said to him. "I'll show YOU some manners!" Kenny said, pushing Ash and Pikachu into a nearby mud puddle. "What do you know, Pikachu? It's not every day you see a TWO rear ended Tauros!" Ash said to Pikachu about Kenny behind his back as Pikachu shook the mud out of his fur. "You are a worthless street Rattata! You were born one, you will die one, and the only one mourning you will be your little electric rat!" Kenny said, referring to Pikachu. Then, the palace gate doors closed behind him. "I'm not worthless. And Pikachu's not a rat!" Ash said. "Pikaaaaa!" Pikachu said angrily as electric sparks came flying out of it's cheeks. "Come on. Let's just go home," Ash said as he and Pikachu turned and headed home. That night, Ash and Pikachu sat, overlooking the Pallet Town marketplace. "You know, Pikachu, some day, things are gonna change. We'll be rich, live in a palace, and not have anymore problem ever again," Ash said as Pikachu started to doze off to sleep.

The next day, the prince stormed through the palace soaking wet. "I've never been so humiliated!" Kenny said angrily, storming past James, the ruler of Pallet Town. "You aren't leaving so soon, are you?" "I'm sorry, but I must. Good luck finding your bratty daughter a husband now!" Kenny said, storming out of the palace doors. "Oh, Dawn!" James said as he went out to talk to Dawn. He found his daughter sitting along the ledge of the fountain. "Dawn, can I talk to-" James started to say as he was squirted in the face with water by an orange weasel creature with a floatation sack around it's neck, resting in the water. "Oh, Buizel! This must be why the prince left!" James said, angrily. "Stop it, Dad! Buizel was just playing with him," Dawn said, defending her pet weasel. "Why do you keep rejecting all theses princes?" James said as he sat down next to his daughter. "You know, I'm not going to be around forever, and I just want you to be well taken care of after I move on," James explained. "But, you don't understand. I've never done a thing on my own. I don't have any friends, except for Buizel, and I've never been outside the walls of this palace," Dawn said. "But the law says that by your next birthday, you must be wed to a prince," James reminded Dawn. "But I want to marry for love, not because I have to," Dawn said as she walked over to a cage filled with Starly, Pidgey, and Taillow and took out a Taillow and petted it. "Well, I'm sorry. If you don't marry someone in three days, I don't know what will happen," James said as he took the Taillow and put it back in the cage. As soon as her father was gone, Dawn opened the doors to the cage, setting all the bird pokemon free. "Man, daughters. Where does she get it from?" James said to himself as he sat down in his throne. Just then, a dark shadow fell over him. James looked up to see Paul, his royal advisor. "Oh, Paul, am I glad to see you," James said in relief. "Anything for you, your highness," Paul said as he and Meowth bowed before him. "I need your help. It's Dawn. She keeps rejecting all these princes. I can't seem to get through to her," James explained to Paul. "Well, I think I can help, but I require a red ruby," Paul said, looking at the ring on James' finger. "But this ring has been in the family for years," James said. "It's necessary for my search," Paul said. He then took out a staff that resembled an Arbok, used to hypnotize the sultan. "Now, give me the ring," Paul commanded. Whatever you want, Paul," James said in a trance as he handed the ring to Paul. "Thank you very much. Now, just relax, and I will get right on it," Paul said as he sat James down in the throne. "Thanks a lot," James said after snapping out of the trance. "Nice job, Paul," Meowth said. "Yes, soon I will be sultan instead of that royal fool," Paul said, and the two of them laughed evilly. Later that night, the palace was quiet. Dawn, disguised as a commoner, started climbing one of the walls, to the other side, when she felt a small tug on her robe. It turned out to be Buizel, not wanting her to leave. "I'm sorry, Buizel, but I have to leave. I want to live my own life, not have it lived for me. I'll miss you, though, " Dawn said as she gave Buizel a hug and climbed over the wall, being lifted up by Buizel's head. "Good bye," Dawn whispered as Buizel lay down sadly.

The next day, Ash and Pikachu were sitting on the top of a vendor's stall. "Ok, Pikachu, go," Ash said as he motioned his little electric mouse friend as he hung down below, stealing a watermelon. When the vendor noticed Pikachu, the two fought over the watermelon. When the vendor was not looking, Ash reached down and grabbed one himself. When the vendor went to put the watermelon back, he noticed the other one was gone. Puzzled, he looked at Pikachu. "Pika! Pikachu said as he waved bye and jumped back up to where Ash was sitting. "Nice job, Pikachu," Ash aid. "Now, dig in," Ash said as he hit the watermelon's outer shell on his knee, splitting it evenly between the two of them. Meanwhile, Dawn, finally with some freedom, was walking through the marketplace. She then bumped into a fire eater, who accidentally swallowed it and then burped it. "I'm so sorry," Dawn said. Then, Ash got a glimpse of her. However, he did not stop looking at her after noticing her. "Wow, she's beautiful," Ash said, dazed. He had fallen in love. Pikachu, noticing this, jumped on Ash's head and waved his paw in front of Ash's face, trying to get his attention. Dawn then noticed a little boy, trying to get an apple from a vendor's stand. "Here, you must be hungry," Dawn said as she gave him an apple. As she turned to walk away, she was stopped by the vendor. "Excuse me, miss, but you have to pay for that," as he grabbed Dawn. "I'm sorry. Just let me go to the palace. I can get some money from the sultan," Dawn said. However, the vendor held on to Dawn and placed her hand on the table. He then drew a sword from his pocket, preparing to cut her hand off. However, Ash, noticing what was going on, arrived just in time to save Dawn. "Thank you so much. I'm glad you found her. Where have you been? I've been looking all over for you, young lady," Ash said, pretending that he knew Dawn. "What are you doing?" Dawn whispered, confused. "I'm saving you. Just play along," Ash whispered in reply. "You two know each other?" the vendor said, putting his hand on Ash's shoulder. "Yes. It's quite sad, really. My sister here is a little crazy," Ash said as Dawn scoffed. "She said she knew the sultan," the vendor said as he grabbed Ash by his vest. "She thinks this Pikachu here is the sultan, Ash said. Pikachu then pretended to be the sultan to help Ash. "Oh, wise sultan, I am in your command," Dawn said as she bowed down to Pikachu. "Sad, isn't it? But, no harm done. Now, time to go to the doctor sis," Ash said as he started to lead Dawn away. "Oh, hello, doctor, how are you today?" Dawn said to a nearby Camerupt, pretending to be a helpless, confused girl. "No, not that one," Ash said through his teeth. "Come on, 'Sultan'" Ash said to Pikachu. As Pikachu bowed, all sorts of treasure that he looted from other people fell out, revealing their secret. Then, the three of them ran away, Pikachu carrying all of his treasure in his little arms.

Meanwhile, in Paul's lab, he and Meowth were working to find the one person worthy enough to enter the Cerulean Cave. Paul was looking into his crystal ball, when an image of Ash and Pikachu with Dawn climbing up a ladder, going back to Ash's home. "Yes. That must be him. He is the one," Paul said. "Let's have the guards bring him to the palace under my invitation, shall we?" Paul said. "Excellent idea," Meowth said, and the two of them laughed evilly.

Meanwhile, Ash, Pikachu, and Dawn had arrived at Ash's home. "Well, here we are. Just watch your head and where you step," Ash said as he led Dawn through the open doorway into his home." Is this where you live?" Dawn asked. "Yup, it's just me and Pikachu," Ash said. "It's fabulous," Dawn said. "It's not much, but the view is great," Ash said, removing a curtain to reveal the view of the marketplace and the palace below. "Wow, doesn't the palace look amazing from up here?" Ash said. "Oh, it's great," Dawn said as she sat down, unamused. "I wonder what it would be like to be royalty. You have servants and valets," Ash wondered. "Yeah, people who tell you where to go, what to do and how to dress," Dawn added. "Well, anything's better than this. You're always looking for food and being chased by guards," Ash said. "You're never allowed to decide for yourself," Dawn said. "Sometimes you feel-" Ash started to say. "You're just so-" Dawn started to say. "Trapped," they both said together, and looked at each other. "So, where are you from?" Ash asked Dawn as he let an apple slide off of his arm into her hand. "It doesn't matter. I ran away, and I will never return," Dawn said. "Why not?" Ash said as he took a bite of his apple and handed it to Pikachu. "Pikaaa," Pikachu said, a little angered and threw it behind his back. He then started to sneak up behind them, trying to get Dawn's apple. "My father is making me get married," Dawn explained. "That's horrible," Ash said. "Pikachu!" Ash said as he noticed Pikachu trying to get Dawn's apple. "Pika!" Pikachu said. "What?" Dawn said. "Pikachu says that it's not fair," Ash said. "Pika?" Pikachu said, confused. "Really?" Dawn said. "Yeah," Ash said, "And does Pikachu have anything else to say?" Dawn said. "He just wishes he could help," Ash replied. "Tell him that's really sweet of him," Dawn said. Just then, the two of them leaned in to kiss. "Here you are!" a familiar voice said. Ash and Dawn turned, startled, to see the guards that were after Ash. "Their after me! Their after YOU?" Ash and Dawn said together. "My father must have sent them!" Dawn said to herself as Ash jumped on the ledge. "Do you trust me?" Ash said. "What?" Dawn said. "Do you trust me?!" Ash repeated in a hurry. "Yes," Dawn said as Ash took her hand. "Then jump!" Ash said as the two jumped in an attempt to escape. The two the got up off the ground and tried to run. However, Ash bumped into none other then Jenny, the head guard. "We just keep running into each other, don't we street rat?" Jenny said as she grabbed hold of Ash's vest. Pikachu then jumped on Jenny's head and tried to help Ash by pushing Jenny's hat over her eyes. Ash then elbowed her in the chest and tried to run away. "Let's get out of here!" Ash said to Dawn as the two of them tried to escape, but found themselves surrounded by the guards. Jenny then grabbed Pikachu by his vest and threw him into a nearby pot. She then grabbed Ash by the vest in the back and threw him to the other guards. "It's the police station for you, kid!" Jenny said. "Hey, let me go!" Ash said, struggling. "Let him go!" Dawn commanded. "Look, men, a street MOUSE!" Jenny said, knocking Dawn to the ground. "Let him go, by order of the princess!" Dawn said, removing her hood, revealing her true identity. "Princess Dawn?!" Jenny said as she and all the other guards bowed and pushed Ash's head down. "The PRINCESS?!" Ash said, surprised. "PIKA?!" Pikachu said from inside the pot, just as surprised as Ash was. "Why aren't you at the palace? What are you doing with this street rat?" Jenny asked her. "It doesn't matter. Now, release him!" I wish I could, but I only follow the orders of Paul! You will have to talk it out with him," Jenny said. "Oh, I will," Dawn said.

Meanwhile, Paul and Meowth were walking through the palace, when they saw Dawn approaching. "Paul, we need to talk!" Dawn said angrily. "Oh, Princess," Paul said as he closed the door that was behind him. However, Meowth did not get all the way through the door and his tail got caught in the door. "Paul, I'm stuck," Meowth said. "How may I be of assistance to you?" Paul said as he bowed before the princess. "The guards just took a boy from the marketplace, just because YOU told them to!" Dawn said, angrily. "Well, your father has put me in charge of peace in Pallet Town. Besides, he was a criminal," Paul said. "Oh, really? Well, what was his crime?" Dawn said. "Kidnapping the princess," Paul lied. "He didn't kidnap me, I ran away," Dawn said. "Oh, my. Well, if I had only known," Paul said, pretending he cared. "What do you mean?" Dawn said. "Well, I hate to say it, but I'm afraid his sentence is already being taken into effect," Paul said. "What sentence?" Dawn said. "Death, by beheading," Paul said. "No!" Dawn said as she sat down in shock. "I'm really sorry, Princess," Paul said as he put his hands on Dawn's shoulders. "I can't BELIEVE you!" Dawn said. She then ran out of the room in tears. As soon as she was gone, Meowth finally got his tail free. "Well, I think that went well," Meowth said. "I agree," Paul said. That evening, Buizel approached Dawn as she sat sobbing. "It's all my fault, Buizel. I didn't even get to know his name," Dawn said, tearfully, as Buizel comforted her by putting his paw on her back.

Meanwhile, Ash sat in a cell down at the police station with shackles on his wrists and ankles. "I can't BELIEVE she was the princess. I must have sounded like an IDIOT around her!" Ash said to himself, angrily. "Pika Pi!" Pikachu's voice said. Ash then turned to see Pikachu sitting in the window to his cell. "Hey, buddy. Can you help me out of these?" Ash said. Pikachu then pulled a bobby pin out of his vest and worked to help Ash free himself from the shackles. "Can you believe she was the princess? I'm such a fool," Ash said to Pikachu. "You're only a fool if you give up, boy," an eerie voice said. Pikachu then hid inside Ash's vest in fear. Ash then turned to see an old man next to him. "Who are you?" Ash said. "I am only a lowly prisoner like you. But together, maybe we can be more," the old man said. What Ash and Pikachu didn't know was that it was Paul in disguise. "Keep talking," Ash said, interested. "There is a cave, the Cerulean Cave, filled with the greatest treasure one can't IMAGINE!" Paul said as he pulled out a handful of shiny, glowing, red rubies, which Ash and Pikachu stared at in amazement. "Maybe it's enough to impress even your princess," Paul said as he put them back in his pocket. "Hey, Paul, can you hurry up? I'm dying in here," Meowth said as he popped up out of Paul's costume. Paul the elbowed Meowth to get him to go back in. "But the law says that only a prince can-" Ash began to say. "Haven't you heard of the golden rule? Whoever has the gold makes the rules," Paul said as he smiled and flashed a fake gold tooth. "Why would you share all this beautiful treasure with ME?" Ash said. "Well, I need a young, strong pair of legs and a strong, young back to go in and get it," Paul said. "There's just one problem. It's out there and we're in here," Ash said. "Well, things aren't always what they seem," Paul said, pushing away a stone, revealing a secret passageway. "So, do we have a deal?" Paul said as he put out his hand. Ash then looked at Pikachu and then looked back at Paul. "Deal," Ash said as he shook Paul's hand.

The three of them then escaped and before they knew it, they had reached the Cerulean cave. "Who disturbs my rest?" the cave said in a booming voice. "Um, it is I, Ash," Ash replied, trembling. "Proceed. Touch the lamp and nothing more," the cave warned, and opened it's giant mouth. "Remember, boy. First bring the lamp back to me, and then, you shall receive your reward," Paul said. "Come on, Pikachu," Ash said as Pikachu hid in Ash's vest. The two then entered the cave, and then they found a room filled with treasure left and right. "Wow, look at all this treasure. Just a handful would make me richer then even the sultan," Ash said to himself. Pikachu then saw a giant red ruby and started running toward it. However, Ash stopped him just in time. "Pikachu, stop! Don't touch a thing. We have to find that lamp," Ash said. As Pikachu started to follow Ash again, a Staraptor noticed them and started following them. However, every time Pikachu turned around with a feeling that they were being followed, Staraptor hid just in time. When Pikachu turned around again, however, Staraptor was not able to hide and was noticed. Pikachu, startled, ran to Ash, and caused Ash to fall to the ground. "Pikachu, are you nuts?!" Ash said as he sat on the ground. Pikachu then grabbed Ash's face and made him look. "A Staraptor. Come on, we're not going to hurt you," Ash said calmly as he motioned Staraptor over to him and Pikachu. As Staraptor moved closer to them, he picked up Pikachu's hat, which fell off when Pikachu was startled. Pikachu then hid behind Ash, frightened. "Hey. Take it easy, Pikachu. He's not gonna bite. Thanks," Ash said as he took Pikachu's hat out of Staraptor's beak and handed it to Pikachu. "Pika!" Pikachu said angrily as he put his hat back on his head and pointed for Staraptor to leave. Staraptor then started to fly away sadly when Ash stopped him. "Hey, don't go. Maybe you can help us. We're trying to find this lamp," Ash explained. Staraptor then motioned Ash and Pikachu to follow him. "I think he knows where it is," Ash said as he ran, following Staraptor. They then found a darker room where there was a rock mountain where there was a magic lamp in a spotlight. "Wait here, guys," Ash told Pikachu and Staraptor as he started approaching the lamp. Pikachu then noticed a gold statue with a ruby colored pokeball in it's hands. PIkachu was lured close to it because of his urge to grab it. As Ash approached the lamp, Pikachu got closer to the pokeball, when Staraptor noticed what was going on with Pikachu. He then grabbed Pikachu's tail as hard as he could, trying to hold him back. Ash then picked up the lamp and examined it. "This is it? This is what we came all the way down here to get?" Ash said, unimpressed. He then turned to go back down to Piklachu and Staraptor, when he noticed Pikachu break from Staraptor's pull. Pikachu then grabbed the pokeball. "Pikachu, NO!" Ash yelled. However, it was too late. "Infidels!" the cave roared. "Pika?!" Pikachu said. "You have touched the forbidden treasure!" the cave said. When Pikachu put the pokeball back, the gold statue melted. "Now you will never see the outside world again!" the cave roared as Pikachu ran to Ash. The spot where the lamp once sat then turned into flames, causing Ash to fall backwards. When Ash ran down the steps, they turned into a slide after collapsing, causing Ash to slide off the mountain. He thought he was done for as he fell toward the water, which was now lava. However, Staraptor caught him just in time. As they flew around looking for an exit, Ash noticed Pikachu on a stone surrounded by lava. The rocks around the one that Pikachu was standing on exploded from the heat. Just when the one under Pikachu's feet was about to explode, Ash caught him just in time and pulled him onto Staraptor. Just then, a wave of lava started chasing them. "Whoa! Fly, Staraptor! Let's get out of here!" Ash said to the bird pokemon that they were riding on. Staraptor then flew faster, dodging many falling rocks until they entered a tunnel, with the lava still following them. After dodging another falling rock, Pikachu grabbed on to Ash's head, covering his eyes. "Pikachu, this is no time to panic!" Ash said as he pulled Pikachu off of him. He then noticed the path end and a huge drop in front of him. "Ok, Pikachu, start panicking," Ash said. He and Pikachu then screamed as they held on to Staraptor. They then dodged a lot of fire and fire mist. They were almost out, when a giant rock fell out of nowhere, causing Staraptor to become wedged underneath, struggling to try to get out. When Staraptor fell, Ash fell. However, he grabbed onto a ledge just in time, and Pikachu landed on the ground before it and tried to pull Ash up. Then, Ash saw Paul approach the ledge. "Help," Ash said. "Give me the lamp!" Paul said. "I can't hold on. Just give me your hand!" Ash said. "First give me the lamp!" Paul said. Ash then reached into his pocket and handed Paul the lamp. "At last, I have it," Paul said. He then laughed and put the lamp in his pocket. He then kicked Pikachu out of the way and grabbed Ash's wrist. "Wait, what are you doing?!" Ash said. "I'm just giving you your reward. Your eternal reward," Paul said as he rose a dagger that he held in his hand, preparing to stab Ash and kill him. However, Pikachu ran up Paul's arm and bit his wrist. "OUCH!" Paul said as he let go of Ash causing him to fall. Paul then threw Pikachu down as well. As Ash and Pikachu fell closer and closer to the lava below, Staraptor un-wedged himself from underneath the rock just in time and caught Ash and Pikachu just in time. Outside, Paul watched as the cave collapsed into the ground. "Finally, it's mine. It's all mine," Paul said as he took off his fake beard. However, when he reached into his pocket to take out the lamp, it was not there. He searched his whole outfit, but could not find it. "Where is it? No! NOOO!" he yelled.

Meanwhile, Dawn and Buizel were in Dawn's room. Dawn was crying, while Buizel was comforting her. Just then, James entered the room when he saw that his daughter was sad. "What's the matter, Dawn?" James asked. "Paul has done something terrible," Dawn said, crying. "What is it? Tell me everything," James said as he sat down to comfort his daughter. Dawn then explained the whole incident.  
Meanwhile, underground, Ash lay unconscious. "Pika Pi? Pika?" Pikachu said, trying to wake Ash up. Ash then started to regain consciousness. "Oh, my head," Ash said, rubbing the back of his head. "We're trapped," Ash said as he looked around with no place to get out. "That creep!" Ash said, angrily. "Pikaaa!" Pikachu said with sparks coming out of his cheeks once again. "Well, whoever he was, it doesn't matter. He's long gone with that lamp," Ash said, sadly. "Pika!" Pikachu said, taking the lamp out from behind his back. "Why you furry little thief!" Ash said, chuckling as he took the lamp from Pikachu's paws. "It doesn't look like much, just a beat up, worthless piece of junk," Ash said as he examined it. "Hey, what's this writing here? I can't seem to make it out," Ash said as he rubbed the lamp. As soon as he rubbed it, however, it started to shake. He then heard a yelling noise coming from inside, and a cloud of white smoke came out of the spout. Before he knew it, a giant floating man appeared before him. "Man, it's good to be out of there. I am Brock. I am the genie of the lamp," Brock said. "Wow. A genie," Ash said in amazement. "Say, either you're smaller than my last master, or I'm getting bigger. Look at me from the side. Do I look different to you?" Brock asked Ash. "Wait a minute. Hold the phone. Master?" Ash said, confused. "Yeah. You rubbed the lamp, so you are my new master," Brock explained. "Wow. So, what's the deal?" Ash said. "Well, I will grant you three wishes," Brock said. "Wow. ANY three?" Ash said. "Well, not ANY three. There are a few rules," Brock said. "Like?" Ash said. "Well, number one, I can't kill anyone. Number two, I can't make people fall in love. Third and final, I can't bring people back from the dead. It's not a pretty picture. I shudder just thinking about the last time I did that," Brock said. "Some all powerful genie, huh, Pikachu? He can't even bring people back from the dead. Maybe he can't even get us out of this cave. We may just have to find our own way out," Ash said in an attempt to get Brock to get them out of there. "Oh yeah? I'll show YOU!" Brock said. He then snapped his fingers, and they launched out from underground at the speed of light on Staraptor.  
The next day, James was talking to Paul in the main throne room of the palace. "Paul, I can't believe what you did. If you weren't my advisor- Anyway, from now on, you are to discuss the sentencing of prisoners with me, BEFORE they are beheaded," James said. "I'm sorry your highness. It won't happen again," Paul said. "Good. Now then, let's put all this messy business behind us," James said as he took Dawn and Paul's hands and put them together. "My apologies, Princess," Paul. "At least there's a GOOD side of being forced to get married. When I'm queen, I will have the power to get rid of YOU!" Dawn said, angrily, and walked away. "Well, that's good. Now, about this prince thing-" James said, when he saw that his daughter was gone. "Dawn!" James said as he followed after his daughter. "If only I had that lamp!" Paul said, angrily. "Man, when she finds a chump husband, we could be banished, or worse, beheaded," Paul said as he and Meowth walked out on to the balcony. "Hey I've got an idea. What if YOU were that chump husband?" Meowth said. "What?" Paul said. "Just think about it. You marry the princess and you become the sultan," Meowth explained.  
The next thing he knew, Ash found himself on the Seafoam Islands. "How about THEM apples?" Brock said. "Wow, you sure showed me. Now, my three wishes," Ash said. "Hold the phone. You already used one of your wishes to get out of that cave," Brock said. "Actually, you did that on your own," Ash corrected him. "Well then, what is your first wish?" Brock asked. "Well, what would you wish for?" Ash asked Brock. "Me? Well, I would wish for freedom," Brock said. "Freedom? You mean you're a prisoner?" Ash said as he looked at the lamp. "Well, yeah. It's all part of being a genie. I have all this great power, but I have such a tight living space," Brock said. "That's terrible, Brock," Ash said. "Oh, it must be wonderful to be free," Brock said. "but, that's never going to happen in a million years," Brock said. "But, why?" Ash asked. "Well, in order to be free, my master must wish me out, and you can guess how many times that's happened," Brock said. "Well, I'll do it," Ash said. "Sure," Brock said, skeptically. "No, really. After I use my first two, I'll use my third wish to wish you free," Ash said as he put out his hand. "Okay, thanks," Brock said as he shook Ash's hand. "Now, then, back to business. What is your first wish?" Brock said. "Well, you see, there's this girl," Ash started. "Wait a minute! If you remember, I can't make anyone fall in love," Brock interrupted. "But, you should see her. She's fun, really nice, and-"Ash said. "Pretty?" Brock said. "Beautiful! She's got these eyes that just, and this hair, wow, and her smile," Ash said, dreamily, imagining Dawn and all of her beautiful features inside his mind. "But she's the princess. I don't have a chance with her. I'd have to be-" Ash started to say. Then he got an idea. "Hey, I've got an idea. Can you make me a prince?" Ash said. "Just say the word," Brock said. "Okay then, I wish for you to make me a prince!" Ash said. Then, with a snap of his fingers, Ash's drab old vest, hat, and pants transformed into a white suit with gold trims, gold slippers, and a white turban with a gold trim and a red ruby in the center with a blue feather sticking up. "Now, you just need some mode of transportation. He then aimed his magic at Pikachu, who tried to dodge it. Brock tried Camerupt and Ponyta, until he finally decided on Mamoswine. Pikachu then changed from a little yellow mouse into a big brown pig elephant creature. "Hold on. We're not through yet. Hang on, kid. We're gonna make you a star," Brock said. Then, his magic flew around in the from of fireworks and smoke.

The next day, James was sitting in the throne room stacking little pokemon figurines into a pyramid. He had just stacked his last one, when the doors slammed open. "Your highness, I have solved your prince problem," Paul said as he took out a rolled up piece of parchment and unrolled it. " 'If the princess has not selected a husband by the time assigned, then the sultan will choose one for her,' " Paul read out loud. "But, Dawn hated them all. As her father, I can't force her to choose someone she hates," James said. "No worries, sire. There's more," Paul said. "If a worthy prince can not be found in time, the princess must then be married to the royal advisor. Why, that's me," Paul said with an evil grin on his face. "But, the law requires a prince to marry the princess. I'm sure of it," James said as he reviewed the parchment. "Well, desperate times call for desperate measures, your highness," Paul said as he took out his staff to hypnotize James once again. "Yes, desperate measures," James said in a trance. "You will make the princess marry me," Paul said. "I will make the princess marry-" James said. "But you're too old for her," he said out of the trance. "The princess WILL marry me!" Paul said. "The princess will-" James said. Just then, the sound of trumpets broke the spell. "What's that?" James said as he ran out on to the balcony and saw a parade going on down below heading for the palace. Ash was riding on Pikachu to meet the princess. "Make way for Prince Aaron!" Brock said, disguised as a royal announcer. When Ash entered the palace, Paul was standing there with an unhappy expression on his face. "Your highness, I have come from afar to ask for your daughter's hand in marraige," Ash said as he bowed before James. "Oh, well I'm very happy to meet you. This is Paul, my royal advisor. He's happy too," James said. "Delighted," Paul said without enthusiasm. "I'm afraid, Prince..." Paul said. "Aaron," ash reminded him. "Whatever. You can't just come in like you own the place and expect to..." Paul started to say. "Oh, my. This Staraptor looks like he's been raised well," James said, examining Staraptor. "Thank you, sir. Would you like a ride?" Ash said. Oh, I couldn't," James said. "Oh, I insist. It's perfectly fine," Ash insisted. "Allow me to assist you," Ash said, helping James position himself on Staraptor's back. "But, sir, I must advise against this," Paul protested. "Oh, lighten up, Paul. Learn to have some fun," James said. Just then, Satraptor took off. Meowth then started running as Staraptor was flying toward him. "Hey, watch it!" Meowth said. However, not paying attention, Meowth ran right into a pillar face first. "Watch out. I'm coming in for a landing," James warned them. "Well, that was wonderful," James said. "I"ll have to do that again sometime," he said. "Oh, anytime, you highness," Ash said. "This is a very impressive young man. Besides, he IS a prince," James said. "Maybe, if we're lucky, you won't have to marry Dawn after all," James whispered to Paul. "But, sir, I don't trust him," Paul whispered. "Oh, well, I assure you, I'm an excellent judge of character," James said. "Oh, yeah, sure. NOT!" Meowth muttered to himself. "I'm sure Dawn will like this one," James said. "And I'm sure I'll like Princess Dawn," Ash said as Dawn entered the throne room. "Your highness, I must interrupt, on Dawn's behalf," Paul said as he jumped up between James and Ash, elbowing Ash in the stomach. "He is no different from the other princes. What makes you think he is worthy of the princess?" Paul said as he looked suspiciously at Ash. "Your majesty, I am Prince Aaron," Ash said, confidently. "Just let me meet her. I will win your daughter," Ash said, not noticing Dawn standing behind them. "How dare you?! ALL of you. Standing around deciding MY future?! I am not a trophy!" Dawn said angrily. She then stormed back into her room. "Dawn, wait!" Ash said. "Oh, don't worry, Prince Aaron. Just give her time to relax," James said as he escorted Ash to his room for his stay. "I think it's time that Prince Aaron went away," Paul said to himself.  
That night, Ash stood on the ground below, pacing back and forth. "What am I gonna do? Dawn won't even let me talk to her. I should have known this stupid prince wish wouldn't work," Ash said. "Brock, I need help," Ash said. "Well, why don't you tell her the truth and be yourself?" Brock suggested. "Hey, that's the LAST thing on my mind!" Ash said. "Well, I guess I'll try to talk to her again. I just gotta be smooth, cool, confident, and calm," Ash said. He then rode Staraptor up to the balcony above. There, he saw Dawn sitting inside her room, petting Buizel. "Princess?" Ash said from outside the room. "Buiii..." Buizel said, angrily. "Calm down, Buizel. Who's there?" Dawn said. "It's me, Prince Aaron," Ash said. "Go away. I don't want to see you," Dawn said. "Wait, please give me a chance," Ash said. Just then, Buizel approached Ash angrily, making Ash back into the rail while Buizel was trying to protect Dawn. Ash then took off his turban to get Buizel to back off. "Nice Buizel," Ash said, nervously. "Wait. Do I know you?" Dawn said, thinking Ash looked familiar. "No, you don't," Ash said, nervously, thinking his cover was blown. "But, you remind me of someone I met in the marketplace," Dawn said. "Oh, well, I have servants who go to the marketplace for me. It couldn't have been me," Ash said, trying to think of a cover. "Oh, I guess not," Dawn said. "Well, you're very beautiful," Ash said. "Thanks. I'm also rich, you know," Dawn said. "Yeah," Ash said. "The daughter of a sultan," Dawn said. "I know," Ash said. "A fine trophy wife for any prince to marry," Dawn said. "Yeah, a prince like me," Ash said. "Right. A prince like you, and every other stuffed shirt, self absorbed prince I've met!" Dawn said as she pulled Ash's turban over his eyes. "Wait!' Ash said. "Go jump off the balcony," Dawn said. "You know, you're right. You're not just a prize to be won. You should be free to choose for yourself. I'll go now," Ash said as he stepped off the railing. "Wait!" Dawn said. "What? What?" Ash said as he popped up. "How did you do that?" Dawn said. "Oh, it's just my Staraptor," Ash said. "Well, he looks beautiful, Dawn said. "Thanks. Say, you don't want to go for a ride, do you? We can get out of here and see the world," Ash said. "I don't know. Is it safe?" Dawn said. "Sure. Do you trust me?" Ash said. "What?" Dawn said as she recognized that phrase. "Do you trust me?" Ash repeated as he put out his hand. "Yes," Dawn said, realizing who Aaron really was. Later that night, Ash and Dawn sat on top of a roof to a building, looking at the moon and stars. "Wow, it's all so beautiful," Dawn said. "Yeah," Ash said. "It's a shame Pikachu had to miss this," Dawn said. "No, he hates flying. That is...if...oh no," Ash said, as he realized he had blown his secret. "I knew it. You ARE the boy I met in the marketplace! Why did you lie to me?!" Dawn said, angrily, taking the turban off of Ash's head. "Dawn, I'm sorry," Ash said. "Did you think I was stupid and wouldn't figure it out?" Dawn said, throwing the turban back in Ash's face. "I hoped you wouldn't," Ash muttered to himself. "No! That's not what I meant," Ash said. "Tell me the truth. Who ARE you?" Dawn said, demandingly. "Well, the truth is, sometimes, I dress like a commoner to escape the pressures of the life of royalty. But I really am a prince," Ash said, making up another lie. "Well, why didn't you tell me?" Dawn said. "Well, going out into the city in disguise sounds kind of strange, doesn't it?" Ash said. "Not THAT strange," Dawn said. Later that evening, Ash and Dawn arrived back at the palace. Ash let Dawn off Staraptor's back onto the palace balcony, following behind. "Good night my handsome prince," Dawn said, in love. "Sleep well, princess," Ash said, standing on the balcony. Just then, Dawn turned around suddenly and kissed Ash right on the lips for a pretty long time. Dawn then turned around and went back into her room for the night.

"Yes!" Ash said, happily. He then fell backwards with Staraptor catching him. "For the first time in my entire life, things are going perfectly," Ash said to himself. However, three sets of hands reached out and grabbed Ash, throwing him to the ground. The hands belonged to the palace guards. The guards then took a piece of cloth and tied it over Ash's mouth so that he couldn't talk and put shackles on his wrists and shackles on his ankles with a ball and chain attached to one of them. "Pikachu, help!" Ash said, but his words were inaudible and muffled under the cloth. Pikachu was tied up in a net hanging from a tree branch and Staraptor was tied to a pole with a shackle around his neck. "I'm afraid you've worn out your welcome, Prince Aaron," Paul said as he and Meowth stood before him. "Why you..." Ash tried to say. "Make sure no one can find him," Paul said as he walked away. The guards then took Ash up to a cliff, where they hit him over the head with a club, causing him to fall unconscious and fall into the water below. The heavy weight of the ball caused Ash to be pulled to the bottom of the water. His turban sank next to him. Ash then struggled to get to it, but the heavy weight of the ball prevented him from doing so. He then fell unconscious, unable to breathe. However, the lamp slipped into his hands at which point, Brock appeared from the lamp. "Ash! Speak to me!" Brock said, panicked. However, Ash was completely unconscious. "I can't help you unless you make a wish," Brock said as he shook Ash to wake him up. Ash's head nodded by itself. "I'll take that as a yes," Brock said. He then snapped his fingers and the next thing they knew, they were on dry land. Ash coughed as he regained consciousness. "Thanks Brock," Ash said gratefully. "No problem. You were in trouble," Brock said. I need to get back to the palace!" Ash said. "Then, hang on," Brock said. He then snapped his fingers and they were back at the palace. Ash then ran through the doors to get to Dawn.

Meanwhile, Dawn was combing her hair, when James appeared at the door behind her. "Dawn?" James said. "Oh, Father, I just had the best night of my life. I'm so happy," Dawn said. "You should be, Dawn. I have chosen a husband for you," James said. "You what?" Dawn said. "You will marry Paul," James said, hypnotized. "WHAT?" Dawn said. "Hmm. You're speachless, I see. That is a fine quality in a wife," Paul said as he took Dawn's hand. "NO! I will NEVER marry you!" Dawn said as she pulled her hand away quickly. "Father, I choose Prince Aaron," Dawn said. "I'm sorry, but he left," Paul lied. "Well, you better think again," Ash's voice said. Everyone turned to see Ash standing in the doorway. "Prince Aaron!" Dawn said, happily. "How the heck did- Meowth!" Meowth said. "Why don't you tell them the truth, Paul? You tried to kill me!" Ash said. "What? That's ridiculous. Don't listen to him, your highness. He's obviously lying," Paul said as he held his Arbok staff in front of James' face. "Obviously lying," James said under Paul's spell. "Father, what's WRONG with you?!" Dawn said in a panicked voice. "I know what's wrong!" Ash said as he took the staff right out of Paul's hands and smashed it, which snapped James right out of the trance. "Oh. What happened?" James said, confused. "Well, your highness, Paul's been controlling you with THIS," Ash said as he handed the smashed staff to the sultan. What? Paul? You traitor!" James said angrily. "Well, your highness, I can explain," Paul said nervously. "Guards! Arrest him!" James said. "Well, we're dead. Just dig a grave for both of us, now," Meowth muttered. Paul then noticed the magic lamp in Ash's urban, which he had attached to his belt. He tried to grab it, but he was grabbed by the guards from behind. "This is not over, boy!" Paul said as he took out a small bottle of red liquid, which produced a cloud of smoke when he threw it on the ground. When the smoke cleared, Paul was gone. "Find him!" James said. "Are you okay, Dawn?" Ash said. "Yeah," Dawn said as she hugged him. "I can't believe it. My most trusted advisor was plotting against me the whole time. This is horrible! How will I ever-" James said. He then noticed Ash and Dawn happily in love. "Is this for real? My daughter has finally chosen a husband?" James said. "Yeah, I have, Father," Dawn said. "Ha ha! Praise the Lord!" James said. "You two will be married at once, and you will live happily forever. And then you, son, will become the new sultan," James said. "Really?" Ash said. "Yes. With your moral character and extreme honesty, you are exactly what this kingdom needs," James said. Ash then had second thoughts. He was happy, but at the same time guilty that he wasn't telling the truth. Meanwhile, Paul and Meowth were in their lair. Meowth was panicking as he packed a sack to escape with. "I knew it! That prince is nothing more than that ragged urchin, Ash! He has the lamp, Meowth," Paul said. "Why that little..." Meowth said. "That's why You are going to relieve him of it," Paul said to Meowth. "Me?" Meowth said, shocked.

The next day, Ash was in his room pacing the floor. He then walked out to the balcony of his room. "They want to make me sultan?" Ash said to himself with grief. Just then, Brock appeared out of his lamp. "So, you got the girl," Brock said. "Yeah, but they want to make me sultan. NO! They want to make Prince Aaron sultan. Without you, I would be just Ash. The only reason everyone thinks I'm worth anything is because of you. What if they find out I'm not really who I say I am? What if Dawn finds out? I'd lose her," Ash said. "I'm sorry Brock, but I can't keep this up by myself," Ash said. "I'm sorry Brock, but I can't wish you free," Ash said with regret. "Well, I understand. After all, you've deceived everyone else. I was beginning to feel left out. Now, if you'll excuse me, master," Brock said, angrily. He then went back into his lamp angrily. "Brock, I'm sorry. Really I am," Ash said. "Hmph, yeah right!" Ash heard Brock say in anger from inside the lamp. "Fine! You know what? Just STAY in there!" Ash said angrily as he stuffed the lamp under the pillow. he then noticed Pikachu and Staraptor watching from outside the window. "What are YOU guys looking at?!" Ash snapped. "Wait. Guys, I'm sorry. Wait, come on," Ash said, realizing what he said was wrong. "What am I doing? Look what's happened since I made this wish. I gotta tell Dawn the truth," Ash said to himself. "Aaron, oh Aaron, will you come here for a minute?" Ash heard Dawn say. "Well, here goes nothing," Ash said to himself. "Dawn, where are you?" Ash said when he noticed Dawn was not there. "Out in the managerie. Hurry," Dawn's voice said. "I'll be right there," Ash said as he put the turban on his head. What Ash didn't know was that Meowth was impersonating Dawn's voice in order to get Ash away so that he could snatch the lamp. He was disguised as a female Buizel in a lake full of other water pokemon. He was then noticed by a male Buizel, who fell in love with him and stared at Meowth with a dreamy look in his eyes. You got a problem, buddy?" Meowth said, scratching the Buizel right in the face, causing the Buizel to swim away. "Joik," Meowth said. He then laughed evilly as he took off the disguise and snuck into Ash's room, where he pulled the lamp out from under the pillow. "Boy, is Paul gonna be happy to see ya," Meowth said to the lamp. He then imagined Paul praising him for stealing the lamp.  
Meanwhile, James was standing in a tower, announcing the news to the whole kingdom. "Citizens of Pallet Town, my daughter has finally chosen a husband," James said, happily. As he was speaking, Dawn stood behind a curtain, waiting for Ash to show up. "Dawn, can I talk to you?" Ash said. "Aaron, where have you been? The whole kingdom has showed up to hear my father's royal announcement. "But wait, Dawn you don't understand," Ash tried to say. "Good luck," Dawn said as she kissed Ash and pushed him out to greet the whole kingdom. "Now, please give your applause to Prince Aaron!" James said. "Oh boy," Ash said to himself as he waved to everyone as they cheered for him.  
Meanwhile, Paul and Meowth were standing in a palace tower, watching everything. "Oh, look at them cheerin' that that little pipsqueak," Meowth said. "Let them cheer," Paul said as he rubbed his newly acquired lamp that Meowth had stolen from Ash. "You know, Ash, I'm getting really sick of you rubbing my lamp," Brock said. He then turned around and noticed that it was not Ash that he was talking to. "Oh, well, I don't think you're him," Brock said to Paul nervously. "I am your new master," Paul said. "Oh, I was afraid of that," Brock said. "Well, now that I am your new master, I wish I could rule on high as sultan of this wretched little kingdom!" Paul said. Brock then snapped his fingers. Outside the tower, a thunder cloud appeared over everyone's heads. Just then, the sultan began to rise up off of the ground. Then, he twirled around and his robes disappeared off of him and then re-appeared on Paul's body. "Paul, you vile traitor!" James said angrily. "That's SULTAN vile traitor to you," Meowth yelled. "Oh, yeah? We'll just see about THAT!" Ash said as he took off his turban. "The lamp! Where is it?" Ash said when he noticed that the lamp was not in his turban anymore and it was gone. "Finders keepers, Aaron!" Paul said as he laughed evilly and pointed behind Ash. Ash then turned to see a giant Brock taking the palace off of the ground. "Staraptor!" Ash called. Staraptor then flew from Pikachu's back at which point Ash jumped onto Staraptor's back and Starptor flew up to Brock so that Ash could get Brock's attention. "Brock, stop!" Ash yelled as he flew toward Brock. "Sorry, Ash. I've got a new master now," Brock said with regret. "Paul, I order you to stop!" James commanded. "Ah, but there's a new order now, MY order. Finally, YOU will bow to ME!" Paul said happily with pride. We will NEVER bow to you!" Dawn snapped. "Wow, big surprise!" Meowth said, sarcastically. "If you will not bow before a sultan, then you will cower before a sorcerer! Brock, my second wish. I wish I was the most powerful sorcerer the world has ever known!" Paul said. "Brock, no, don't!" Ash said as he tried to stop Brock from granting the wish. However, he couldn't stop Brock. "Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Sorcerer Paul!" Meowth said as Paul changed from a sultan to a sorcerer with a brand new magical Arbok staff. "Where were we? I remember. Total humiliation!" Paul said as he used his magic to make Dawn and James bow to him. Paul then noticed Buizel running toward him and used his magic to transform Buizel into a Squirtle. "Oh, Princess, there's someone I want you to meet," Paul said, referring to Ash's true from. "Paul, get your hands off her!" Ash said as he rode Staraptor toward him. "Meet your handsome 'prince'" Paul said as he used his magic to transform Ash's robes into his original clothing. He then transformed Pikachu back to his original form. He then used his magic to send Ash and Pikachu into a tower, which he was planning to send somewhere far away. "Now, what would be the perfect place?" Paul said to himself. "I think Snowpoint City would be the perfect place!" Paul said. Staraptor then flew into the tower after them. "So long, ex-prince Aaron!" Paul said as he launched the tower away. He then laughed evilly and Brock watched sadly as Ash and Pikachu were sent away.

The next thing he knew, Ash was in Snowpoint City. It was very cold there and snowing very hard. Ash then noticed that Pikachu and Staraptor were not with him. "Pikachu!" Ash called. But there was no answer. Ash searched all over the place, but could not find Pikachu. He then saw a small moving lump of snow. "Oh, man. This is all my fault. I should have set Brock free when I could," Ash said as he started digging. He then found Pikachu covered with snow. "Pikachu, are you okay?" Ash said as he held Pikachu inside his vest, keeping him warm. "Pika," Pikachu said, which meant "yes." "I'm sorry, Pikachu. I messed everything up. I have to get back to Pallet Town and set things right," Ash said. He then walked through the snow, looking for Staraptor. He then saw Staraptor trying to break free. "Staraptor," Ash said. He ten noticed that Staraptor's tail was stuck under the tower. "Pikachu, start digging," Ash said as he and Pikachu tried to dig enough to enable Staraptor's tail to become unwedged. "That's it, Pikachu. Keep it up," Ash said. The tower then started to roll toward them, but Staraptor flew away as soon as his tail was free. Ash then ran toward the toward and ducked, the window rolling over them. "Yeah, all right!" Ash said. Pikachu then fainted from fright, and Ash chuckled. Ash and Pikachu then jumped on Staraptor's back in order to get back to Pallet Town. "Now, back to Pallet Town! Let's go!" Ash said.  
Meanwhile, Paul was the new ruler of Pallet Town, with Dawn and James as his slaves. "You know, Dawn, I hate to see you reduced to this. A beautiful Gracedilla flower such as yourself should be ruling by the side of the most powerful man in the world," Paul said as he made a small tiara appear. "What do you say, my dear" Paul said. "NEVER!" Dawn snapped as she threw wine in Paul's face. "Why you little brat! I'll teach you some respect!" Paul said as he pushed Dawn to the ground. "No, I have a better idea. Brock, I have decided on my final wish. I wish for Princess Dawn to fall madly in love with me," Paul said. "Actually, master, I can't do that. There are rules," Brock said. "Don't you talk back to me, you big buffoon. You will do what I tell you to do, slave," Paul said. Dawn then saw Ash and Pikachu behind him. Ash then shushed Dawn when she was about to say something. "You know, Paul, I never noticed how incredibly handsome you are," Dawn said, pretending to be in love with him. "WHAT?!" Brock said, shocked. "That's better. What don't you tell me more about myself?" Paul said. "You're handsome, good looking, smart, well dressed," Dawn said, distracting Paul so Ash could sneak past him and get the lamp back. "Go on," Paul said. "And your hair is so... spiky. You've stolen my heart," Dawn said. "Pa-" Meowth said, noticing Ash trying to steal the lamp back, but Pikachu covered his mouth from behind. And the street rat?" Paul said. "What street rat?" Dawn said. Struggling, Meowth caused his bowl of fruit to clang onto the floor. Paul then turned to see what the commotion was. However, Dawn turned him toward her again quickly and kissed him right on the lips. Watching this, Ash made a disgusted face. "EW," Meowth said. "Hmm, that was-" Paul said. He then saw Ash in Dawn's tiara. "YOU!" Paul said. "How many times do I have to kill you, boy?!" Paul said as he shot Ash with his magic staff. Dawn then grabbed the staff and tried to take it away from him, but he knocked her on the ground. Ash then charged toward Paul and tried to grab the staff himself. "Get the lamp!" Ash said to Dawn as they started fighting. "No!" Paul said as he pushed Ash away. "No, no, Princess. Your time is up!" Paul said as he trapped Dawn inside a giant hourglass. Ash then tackled Paul to the ground. "Dawn!" Ash said as he watched sand pour down on the love of his life. Paul then noticed Pikachu running to get the lamp. "Don't toy with me!" Paul said as he pushed Ash off of him and turned Pikachu into a stuffed Pikachu toy. "Pikachu!" Ash said as his little friend was transformed into a toy. "Things are laying down quite bad for you, boy," Paul said as he turned Staraptor, who was also trying to grab the lamp, into an egg. "Get the point?" Paul said laughing evilly as he made a bunch of swords surround the lamp so that Ash couldn't get to it. He then took the lamp for himself. "I'm just getting warmed up," Paul said as he breathed fire from his mouth, one of the many powers that come with him being a sorcerer as Ash charged at him with one of the swords. "Are you afraid to fight me yourself you cowardly snake?" Ash said, surrounded by the fire. "A snake, am I?" Paul said as he walked up to Ash through the fire. "Perhaps you'd like to see how snake-like I can be!" Paul said as he started to change his form. He then transformed into a giant Arbok. Ash and Dawn watched in fear and stunning amazement at the same time. Paul then started to attack Ash by biting at him. Ash then slashed at Paul with his sword, causing immense pain. "Ash!" Dawn called from inside the hourglass. Ash then slid on a jewel out to the palace balcony, which lured Paul into going after him. Ash then took his sword and stabbed at Paul's body, causing immense pain once again. Ash then started running to the hourglass in order to get dawn out. "Dawn, hang on!" Ash said as he ran toward dawn with the sword, which he was going to use to break Dawn free. However, he was grabbed by Paul right as he got to Dawn. Paul then held Ash and squeezed him tight. "You little fool. You thought you would be able to defeat me, the most powerful being on Earth," Paul said as he laughed evilly. "Without the genie, boy, you're nothing," Paul said as he squeezed Ash tighter. Ash then got an idea as he looked at Brock. "You know, the genie has more power than you'll ever have," Ash said. "What?" Paul said. "He gave you your powers and he can take them away just as easy," Ash said. "Face it, Paul. You're still just second best," Ash said. "You're right. His power does exceed my own, but not for long. Brock, I make my third wish. I wish to be an all powerful genie!" Paul said in a booming voice. "Well, all right. Your wish is my command," Brock said. "Way to go, Ash," Brock muttered. He then pointed his finger at Paul and fired his magic, changing Paul from an Arbok into a giant, dark purple genie, with a black magic lamp appearing below him. The power! The ABSOLUTE POWER!" Paul said, happily as Ash ran to the hourglass and finally broke it, setting Dawn free. "What have you DONE?!" Dawn said. "Just trust me!" Ash said. "The universe is mine to command, TO CONTROL!" Paul said in a booming voice. "Not so fast, Paul! Aren't you forgetting something?" Ash yelled. "Hmm?" Paul said as he looked at Ash. "You wanna be a genie? You GOT it!" Ash said. "What?" Paul said as he looked at his wrists, with two golden cuffs appearing. "And everything that goes with it!" Ash said as he held up the lamp. "NOOOO!" Paul yelled as he was being sucked into his new lamp. "I'm gettin' out of here!" Meowth said. However, Paul grabbed Meowth's tail and Meowth was sucked into the lamp with Paul. "Phenomenal cosmic powers, itty bitty living space," Ash said Paul disappeared into the lamp. "Ash, you're a genius!" Brock said as he floated over to Ash. Then everything went back to normal. Pikachu changed back from a stuffed toy, Staraptor changed back from an egg, and everything else went back to normal. Inside the lamp, Ash heard Meowth and Paul arguing. "Allow me," Brock said. He then took the lamp and flung it millions of feet way to the Cerulean Cave where no one will ever find it. Ash and Dawn were standing on the balcony, watching.

Ash and Dawn then turned to face each other. "Look, Dawn, I'm sorry I lied to you about being a prince," Ash said. "I know why you did," Dawn said. "So, I guess this is goodbye," Ash said, sadly. "Oh, that STUPID law! This isn't fair. I love you," Dawn said. "Ash, don't worry. You still have one wish left. Just say the word and you're a prince again," Brock said. "But, Brock, what about wanting freedom?" Ash said. "Hey, it's only an eternity of servitude. This is love," Brock said, pushing Ash and Dawn together gently. "Dawn, I do love you, but I can't pretend to be something that I'm not," Ash said. "I understand," Dawn said, sadly. "Brock, I wish for your freedom," Ash said. "Your wish is my command- What?" Brock said. "Brock, you're free!" Ash said. The cuffs then disappeared from Brock's wrists. "Wow, I'm free!" "You know, Brock, I'm gonna miss you," Ash said. "I'll miss you too. No matter what anyone says, I'll still think of you as a prince," Brock said as he and Ash hugged goodbye. "You know, even though you're not a prince, you've certainly proved your worth as far as I'm concerned. The only problem is that law," James said. "What are you saying, Father?" Dawn said. "Well, am I sultan, or am I sultan? From this day forward, the princess may marry whoever she believes is worthy,"James said, proudly. Him I choose- I choose YOU, Ash," Dawn said, happily. "Well, I'm out of here!" Brock said. "So long, everybody!" Brock said as he vanished into thin air. "Hey, how about we go for a ride?" Ash said. "Staraptor, I choose you," Ash said as he and dawn jumped on Staraptor's back. "Come on, Pikachu," Ash said as Pikachu jumped on Ash's shoulder. Ash, Dawn, and Pikachu then flew off into the sunset, while Ash and Dawn kissed.

THE END


End file.
